


Sneaking Out

by Sciatic_Nerd



Series: The Bastard Prince [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciatic_Nerd/pseuds/Sciatic_Nerd
Summary: Whenever Noctis disappeared everyone always looked at Nyx as if he knew where it was that the kid had vanished off to.





	Sneaking Out

A shadow fell over Ignis’ face and even in his sleep Ignis couldn’t ignore it. He forced his eyes open, ready to chase off whoever it was who was waking him up, far too early according to his body clock.  
  
“You know you could have invited me too,” came the amused voice of the older prince of Lucis and Ignis froze, trying to determine how much trouble he was in.  
  
Noctis fussed, “‘m sleepy Nyx.”  
  
“I can see that, little prince,” he reached out and picked Noctis up, “come on kid, let’s get you to a proper bed. You too Ignis, come on.”  
  
The future advisor hesitantly took Nyx’s hand as Noctis blissfully pillowed his head into his older brother’s shoulder promptly falling back to sleep. As Nyx lead them down off the balcony Ignis refused to look at anything except his feet, his mind racing providing an almost infinite number of possible punishments, each more horrifying than the last. Nyx must had realised something was wrong because he slipped his hand out of Ignis’ to ruffle the boy’s hair, “don’t look so glum, kid. It’ll be fine.”  
  
“How much trouble am I in?”  
  
“You’ll be fine, don’t worry so much,” Nyx repeated and it did nothing to calm Ignis down.  
  
“Then how did you know to come find us?” he hissed, terrified.  
  
“Maris started throwing a fit when she couldn’t find Noctis this morning,” Nyx responded cheerfully.  
  
“Then how can you say I’m not in trouble!”  
  
“Because you have me in your corner,” he grinned, taking Ignis’ hand once more.  
  
Maris was waiting for them in Noctis’ room and when they entered she immediately gave Ignis the stink eye, “what were you thinking?” she hissed in a rush, “taking his highness out on an unauthorised excursion? I don’t care how you foreign brats do things but his highness is far to important to-”  
  
“That’s enough Maris,” Nyx smiled cordially, “they were just out on the roof.”  
  
“The roof?” her voice was strangled, as if she was imagining them on the sharp incline of the spires, rather than the flat, fenced roof of the observatory. Ignis grabbed Nyx’s hand even tighter, Maris hadn’t liked him when he first came to Insomnia two years ago and she still didn’t like him now.  
  
“Yes, of the observatory. Now the kids had a bit of a late night, so I’m going to put them to bed. Make sure there’ll be food for them when they wake up won’t you?”  
  
With that careless dismissal Maris pursed her lips and whirled out, her mind, no doubt filled with poison and insults. Nyx put the nanny out of his mind, that was something to be dealt with later, and led the two to Noctis’ bed. It was too large by half, large enough to comfortably fit two grown men at least, so Nyx had no qualms about pulling the covers off and laying his little brother carefully down.  
  
Noctis immediately curled up into a foetal position, making the same sort of discontent expression he had when he was a baby and wanted to be held when he reached out and there was nothing to hold except cold sheets. At Nyx’s nod of permission, Ignis slid into the bed next to the young prince and Noctis immediately latched on to him, settling down once more.  
  
“You guys had a late night, get some more rest, but don’t make it a habit alright?” Nyx smiled as he tucked them in. Ignis murmured an affirmation as his eyes fluttered shut and Nyx changed the alarm clock on the bedside table, changing it from seven thirty, a mere five minutes away, to ten.  
  
*************************  
  
Nyx leaned back against the wall as he watched the Council members fine out of the chamber, leaving only Clarus and Regis inside. As the final few stragglers made their way out Nyx shouldered past calling out, “hey Dad, got a few minutes?”  
  
Regis looked up and the frown was chased away from his face by a fond smile, “for you son, always.”  
  
“I found the kids. They’re puppy piling in Noctis’ bed now.”  
  
“So they enjoyed their after hours adventure?” Regis stifled a laugh.  
  
“I’m pretty sure Noctis will be telling anyone who’ll listen all about it once he wakes up properly,” he replied sliding into the chair closest to his father.  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“So, are you feeling alright?” Nyx pressed.  
  
“I’m fine, honestly, you’re such a worry wart Nyx.”  
  
“No-one says worry wart anymore Dad,” Nyx mocked, unable to resist, “and you’re the one who made the Wall clear enough to see through.”  
  
“That was just a parlour trick.”  
  
“Even parlour tricks have a price,” Nyx shrugged.  
  
“I’m fine,” Regis placated.  
  
“Alright, alright, I get it,” Nyx put his hands up, “there’s also something else.”  
  
“Really,” Regis raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah. Maris might be that type.”

Specifically the type that had made such a fuss when Nyx had been adopted into the royal family years ago.  
  
Regis sighed, “that’s inconvenient. She was rather efficient.”  
  
“Unfortunately she’s also just as efficient when it comes to insults and destroying a kid’s confidence and self esteem. The poor kid had glued himself to my leg and didn’t come off until I pushed him into the bed.”  
  
Regis and Clarus shared a glance before the king turned back and sighed, “I’ll handle it. Do you think that you can help handle Noctis until the new nanny gets settled in?”  
  
“The kid shouldn’t need a nanny,” Nyx huffed.  
  
“Unfortunately, the country is the most demanding, out of all my children,” he replied wryly only half joking.  
  
Nyx rolled his eyes, understanding for all that he wished things were different, “I’ll handle Noct and Ignis. You just stop making bad jokes.”  
  
“I make no promises, I’m a dad after all.”  
  
With one last roll of his eyes Nyx pushed his chair back and stood up, “I’ll leave you to do the difficult stuff. I’m off.”  
  
When he was at the door he flinched as his father called out, “and Nyx, we will be having dinner together tonight and we will be discussing university options.”  
  
“Sure,” Nyx said trying to convey a sense of nonchalance, “but I’m still not going.”  
  
And with that he made his escape, Nyx had done alright in his final exams at highschool, but he had no intention of going to university, he didn’t want to and he didn’t really see the point. His father was creating a new organisation, an aggressive military force, tasked with protecting the borders and ensuring Nifleheim didn’t start getting any ideas, and Nyx had decided that he was going to be the one to lead it. To do that he didn’t need university, he needed to spend more time training and he needed lessons on modern warfare, tactics and strategy, which were not the same thing, no matter what his little brother said.  
  
He just had to figure out a way to tell this to his father which wouldn’t result in him panicking and abusing his royal powers to make sure Nyx was enrolled in a university and then chained to the council as his father’s aid, like a lot of heirs to noble families were. Oh well, he shrugged, he would figure that out when he got to it.


End file.
